


Whipped

by Regis



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: От переводчика: Блейк, Эйвон и профитроли (а еще эклеры и лимонный кекс).





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whipped](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364386) by shimere277. 



> Время действия: где-то там во втором сезоне.

Блейк вынужден был признать, что находится в совершенно беспомощном состоянии. Фактически, ему еще очень повезло, что бомба, которая легко могла оторвать ему руки, лишь сильно обожгла их. И теперь оставалось подождать шесть или семь часов, прежде чем регенерация тканей будет полностью завершена.  
Существовала одна маленькая проблема. Он был голоден сейчас.  
Дженна, Ган и Калли были на планете и завершали миссию. Блейк нажал локтем на кнопку связи.  
\- Вила? Ты мне нужен. Будь хорошим парнем и принеси мне чего-нибудь поесть.  
Несколько минут спустя в комнату вошел Эйвон с подносом, прикрытым крышкой.  
– Как обычно, Вила не совсем трезв. Боюсь, что тебе придется иметь дело со мной.  
\- Вижу, - сказал Блейк, размышляя, чего ему это будет стоить.  
Эйвон снял с подноса крышку. Тот был полон профитролей, эклеров с заварным кремом и кусочков лимонного кекса.  
– Я был в настроении для десерта, - объяснил он и вонзил зубы в эклер. Блейк заворожено наблюдал, как язык Эйвона проникает внутрь эклера и добирается до крема.  
\- Эйвон, это нечестно! Я голоден, - возмутился Блейк.  
\- Правда? – Эйвон искоса взглянул на него, и отправил остатки эклера в рот. Он взял с подноса кусочек лимонного кекса, и помахал им перед носом Блейка.  
– Тогда скажи пожалуйста.  
Блейк закатил глаза. – Ты совершенно невозможен.  
Эйвон съел кусочек кекса, и слизнул с губ прилипшие крошки.  
– Тебе давно пора научиться просить, вместо того, чтобы приказывать, – сказал он, явно наслаждаясь своей властью.  
\- Пожалуйста, Эйвон. – пробурчал Блейк.  
\- Вот и славно. - Эйвон поднес профитроль к губам Блейка. Оголодавший повстанец жадно впился в него зубами и крем из взбитых сливок брызнул с другой стороны прямо на ладонь Эйвона. – А теперь ты меня испачкал.  
\- Давай, я почищу, – предложил Блейк и с энтузиазмом набросился на пальцы Эйвона. Сначала он слизывал с них крем, но потом тот закончился и Блейк обнаружил, что просто посасывать пальцы Эйвона очень-очень приятно.

\- Я совсем не понимаю его, Зен. – задумчиво рассуждал Вила, лениво потягивая бренди. – Только я твердо решаю, что Эйвон – редкостный ублюдок, как он говорит мне, что я слишком много работаю, вручает мне бутылку бренди пятнадцатилетней выдержки и отправляет отдыхать, оставаясь дежурить вместо меня. Конечно, он порой ведет себя очень грубо, но в глубине души он все же нежный как крем.


End file.
